


Под сенью падуба

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Война окончена, Танос побеждён, мёртвые и исчезнувшие возвращены к жизни... Пришло время неожиданных встреч и разговоров, когда-то отложенных в долгий ящик.





	Под сенью падуба

Так показывают в пьесах неожиданную, внезапную, полыхнувшую по всему сердцу любовь: шли себе двое в толпе, среди снующих прохожих, и вдруг застыли, сцепившись взглядами, говорящими громче любых слов, а окружающие обходят их, а они стоят...

За исключением того, что этот взгляд говорил отнюдь не о любви, да и окружающие не были безразличными безликими прохожими. Тор вот, например, вмиг заметил, что Локи застопорился, и тут же резко развернулся, готовый не то орать (хотя оба успели уже наораться за полчаса до), не то рваться в бой, защищая единственного, трижды оплаканного, недавно выбравшегося с того света брата. Такая его забота была не лишена оснований: по-настоящему воскресать, оказывается, очень тяжело – пожалуй, даже тяжелее, чем по-настоящему умирать, – и невероятно энергозатратно. Локи, даром что бог, после возвращения несколько суток лежал в беспамятстве, отличаясь от трупа только едва слышным стуком сердца, и лишь когда синяки на шее померкли, наконец открыл глаза. Самостоятельно поесть, осторожно глотая, удалось только через день, сползти с кровати – ещё через три, и даже сейчас, спустя полноценную неделю, смертельно (ха, есть в этом какая-то ирония) уставший от постельного режима Локи тащился вслед за Тором на какое-то там совещание победителей, еле волоча ноги и отдыхиваясь через каждую дюжину шагов, как после суточного жаркого боя. Но хотя бы ни на чьё плечо не опирался (хотя Тор предлагал), в отличие от алокожего кибера с щенячьим взглядом, каждое утро превозмогающе гуляющего под окнами, и тем более не висел полуобморочно на крепком локте поддержки, как зен-хобериска в дальнем конце широкого коридора. Локоть был синим, составным, из плотно подогнанных деталей – легко узнать, если видел хоть раз прежде, – и не двигался с таким же напряжением, что и Локи. 

За несколько томительных мгновений Локи успел передумать миллион вариантов того, как вывернуться из этой дурацкой ситуации. Повернуться и гордо уйти? В таком потрёпанном состоянии гордый вид даже на лице удержать непросто. Наоборот, подойти? Не смешно. Просто отвести глаза? Как-то трусливо и недостойно достойно павшего (пусть потом и воскресшего) героя. Нахально улыбнуться? Ну-у, пожалуй... Уже и Тор проследил его взгляд, успел сделать какие-то выводы и нахмуриться... Но тут вторая сторона затянувшихся гляделок дрогнула, шевельнулась, освобождаясь от своей ноши и вместо себя опирая подругу на стоящего рядом парня (тот с готовностью обнял воскресшую за обнажённые зелёные плечи), и стремительно двинулась навстречу.

Локи подавил желание сбежать. Распрямил спину, незаметно придвигаясь к Тору. Тот стоял настороженный, растерянный, не понимая, что делать и кого бить, но Локи иррационально стало легче. На старую знакомую он смотрел теперь почти снисходительно.

– Локи, – сказала она, остановившись в полутора шагах.

– Леди Небула, – кивнул Локи.

Воцарилось молчание. Локи почувствовал, как от усталости ещё не выздоровевшего тела начинают дрожать колени, и трижды проклял и своё скоропалительное решение присутствовать на собрании, и эту неудачную встречу. Тора он бы не постыдился, нашёл бы, где посидеть и собраться с силами, но при ней это казалось невозможным.

Он очень надеялся, что по его виду ничего не заметно, но Небула, должно быть, что-то всё-таки углядела. Резко вдохнула, будто перед прыжком в воду, и громко бухнула:

– Прости!

Локи от неожиданности отшатнулся и заморгал. В полном людей коридоре разом стало тише, идущие притормозили, стоящие обернулись – всё внимание собралось на его трясущихся ногах и злой от непривычного смущения наёмнице... Или так лишь показалось. Небула не стала ждать, что он ответит, продолжила, выстреливая словами, как из лазерной пушки:

– Прости. Мне жаль. Я не хотела. То есть, хотела, просто... Ч-черт. Слушай, я не обманывала тебя тогда, я и правда решилась, до последнего думала, что сумею, но... Он был моим отцом, я долгие годы только и делала, что пыталась стать достойной, пыталась сделать всё для него, лишь бы он меня заметил, лишь бы сказал доброе слово, и в тот день, перед тем, как... тебя вызвали, он наконец похвалил меня – впервые за столько лет похвалил! – и я... не знаю, что-то сломалось, и я не сразу это заметила, не успела починить... Я просто не смогла тогда. Прости. Я не хотела тебя предавать, не планировала. Потом всё обдумала, пыталась тебя найти, рассказать, но он уже отправил тебя на Терру, а потом и меня отослал, в противоположную сторону, и... Я думала, тебя там убили.

– Меня и убили, – исхитрился втиснуть Локи в этот непрерывный поток. Небула распахнула глаза, затем почти сразу сердито сузила.

– Не ври. Я знаю, что ты подставил армию, избавился от поводка, похитил оба камня и скрывался где-то несколько лет. Он только перед большой войной смог тебя найти.

– Ах, какая слава обо мне ходит... – начал Локи, словно бы невзначай опираясь спиной на тёплый бок напряжённо застывшего рядом брата. Небула резко качнулась вперёд, хватая его за предплечье сильной твёрдой ладонью. Локи чуть не вздрогнул.

– Хватит увиливать! Ты злишься на меня, я вижу, но мы больше не враги, зачем играть словами? Скажи прямо, прощаешь или нет, и разойдёмся!

Локи аккуратно отцепил её холодные пальцы от своей руки, не отпуская, поднял к губам и легонько поцеловал костяшки. Ошеломлённое выражение на лице суровой наёмницы стоило каждого мига этого представления. Локи улыбнулся ей – не нахально, как собирался пару минут назад, а мягко, как другу.

– Я не держу на тебя зла, леди Небула, и ты не держи на себе вины. Ты помогла его убить, это главное.

– Спустя столько лет... Мы ещё тогда могли избавить мир от его безумия.

– Или погибнуть. Прямо сказать, на это шансов было больше. Мои планы имеют тенденцию срабатывать не так, как было задумано.

– Это точно! – фыркнула Небула, как старой семейной шутке. Они обменялись улыбками. Снова воцарилось молчание, на этот раз не тяжёлое, но немного неудобное, которое, к счастью, прервал Тор, утомившийся изображать незаметный неразговорчивый столб. И так столько сдерживался, проявлял такт.

– Вы знакомы, значит. Почему я не удивлён? – Небула метнула в него скептический взгляд. Видно, в числе поклонников Могучего Тора её имя не значилось. – Как твоя сестра?

– Не хуже, чем твой брат, – буркнула она. Локи поднял брови:

– Та самая, которую ты хотела убить? Неужели помирились?

– А ты, я погляжу, тут тоже с братом? С тем самым, которого пытался убить? Или у тебя их несколько?

Локи засмеялся, откидывая голову Тору на плечо:

– Ты была права: у нас действительно слишком много общего.

– Ты тоже был прав. Когда сказал, что это не помешает. – Небула отступила, оценивающе оглядела Локи с головы до пят и, пряча в глазах заботу, презрительно скривила губы: – Иди уже в залу, пока ноги не отключились. Там хоть стулья есть.

– И тебе всего хорошего, моя леди. Сестре поклон.

Небула повернулась было идти, но застыла на секунду и вдруг порывисто шагнула навстречу, быстро обняла Локи за шею, так же резко развернулась и почти бегом настигла свою компанию, за время разговора успевшую продвинуться вперёд на какой-то десяток метров. Локи остался стоять, оторопело глядя ей вслед.

Через несколько секунд его снова обвили чужие руки – больше и гораздо теплее – и не торопились отпускать. Благо в коридоре уже никого почти не осталось.

– Устал? – осторожно спросил Тор. Локи неопределённо мотнул головой, не решаясь солгать и отчего-то стыдясь признаться. – Может, обратно в кровать?

– Ну уж нет!..

– Пойдём тогда туда, на подоконник. Посидишь, поговорим.

Посидеть Локи не отказался бы, но говорить сейчас совсем не хотелось. Тем более что он догадывался, о чём. Он вздохнул, отводя взгляд, чтобы не встречаться с глазами Тора: слишком внимательным голубым и слишком бездушным карим.

– Что она не смогла тогда? На что ты её подбивал?

– О, Тор! Не делай вид, что ты глупее, чем есть на самом деле.

– Тогда – почему? – тихо спросил Тор. – Мы думали... Мне казалось, ты напал на Мидгард добровольно. За обещание даров...

– Тебе не кажется, что этот разговор запоздал? Он должен был состояться лет семь назад или не начинаться вовсе, и я не...

– Локи. – Локи осёкся и сердито сцепил руки, нервно прослеживая большим пальцем линии на другой ладони. – Пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя понять.

Они помолчали. Коридор окончательно опустел – все желающие присутствовать на собрании собрались в зале, двери закрылись, изнутри сначала доносился гул, потом утих, и начался бубнёж одинокого, усиленного микрофоном голоса. За окном расступились тучи, проглянуло хоть и зимнее, но всё равно очень яркое полуденное солнце, и весь подоконник залило тёплым расплавленно-жёлтым светом.

– Потому что когда предлагают на выбор кнут или пряник, только идиот будет жевать пряник, каждый миг ожидая удара кнутом, – наконец сказал Локи. – Тот, кто умеет хоть сколько-нибудь соображать, возжелает завладеть обоими и поменяться ролями с хозяином.

– Очень поэтично, – кивнул Тор. Локи улыбнулся, словно услышав хорошую шутку.

Они помолчали ещё. По крошечному пятну тени на подоконнике ползала одинокая сонная муха.

– Иди на собрание, – сказал Локи. – Пропустишь всё самое интересное.

– Лучше пропущу. Потом всё равно передадут... Локи?

– М-м?

– Ты как? Только правду?

Локи рассеяно взглянул сквозь стекло на улицу, немного подумал. Плечи и спину ломило, голова казалась чугунной, ноги отчего-то мёрзли, поясницу, напротив, покрывала испарина, медленно пропитывая ткань плотной рубашки. Внутренности дрожали, как желейные, отчего к горлу то подкатывала лёгкая тошнота, то растворялась бесследно, оставляя после себя лишь гадкую память и дурное послевкусие во рту. Локи потянулся к нагретой металлической ручке окна, без помощи Тора открыл и распахнул тугую створку. В душный коридор хлынул пахнущий свежестью воздух. Тор, щурясь на солнце, разглядывал уходящие к горизонту горы, на верхушках покрытые поблёскивающим голубым снегом. Локи, тяжело привалившись к стене плечом, смотрел вверх, на его лицо, часто моргая слезящимися от яркого света глазами.

– Прекрасно, – сказал наконец негромко.

И понял, что не солгал.


End file.
